


Record Store: Peter Quill & His Zune

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Record Store [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: You own a record store that attracts the weirdest and most wonderful customers.





	Record Store: Peter Quill & His Zune

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little mini series.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you screamed as a raccoon, clad in what looked like a onesie, ransacked the shelves of your record store. 

“Uh, I want these? What does it look like, you big dummy?”

You recoiled in shock. “Can you put those back, please, if you don’t plan to pay for them?”

“I could, but it’ll cost you.”

Suddenly, a figure came charging into the store. “Rocket! We talked about this! Put those back!”

“Is this your pet?” you asked. 

“Pretty lousy pet, if you ask me. I’m so sorry, by the way.” The man straightened up, looking you up and down. He stretched out his hand, “I’m Peter. Peter Quill. People call me Star Lord.”

You tried and failed to stifle a laugh as you took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Star Lord. How can I help you today?”

Star Lord fumbled in his pocket for a moment, plucking a device from it. It was archaic, at best. “I have this thing called a Zune, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of them, they’re great. But I can’t seem to get any more songs for it. How do I do it?”

Was this guy for real? You were sure it was a joke. 

Nevertheless, you took the old mp3 player and gave him your best “I’ll see what I can do,” certain you had a cable for it somewhere. “Have a look around while you wait. Just don’t let your… raccoon… steal anything. Please.”

You eyed him carefully as he milled through racks of CD’s, stacks of cassettes and boxes of vinyl. Underneath the counter you began fumbling through your cable box, yards of wires tangled together like spaghetti junctions. At the very bottom was the one you were looking for. It was dusty and threadbare and probably more than a decade old. It predated you and your tenure here at the store. 

“This should do it,” you smiled, holding up the cable for Star Lord to see, “what kind of songs do you want on there?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve been in space for so long I’m not even sure what the kids on earth listen to anymore. Surprise me.”

“You’re gonna regret that,” you remarked, plugging the Zune into your laptop. 

“Oh man,” Star Lord said, thumbing his way through a box of vinyl, “I remember my mom’s house just being filled with these. She had every record you could think of.”

“Well kids on earth seem to really dig ‘em these days. I’m doing two for ten bucks, take your pick.”

“How much is that in units?”

“Units? No, we use dollars.”

He patted down his pockets again, looking visibly disappointed. “I only have units, I’m sorry.”

You rolled your eyes, almost done transferring Nirvana’s entire back catalogue to the Zune, figuring he might have missed the grunge era. “Fine, just pick two, on the house.”

“Really?” He said, elated. 

“Yeah, whatever, Star Lord.”

You continued transferring songs from Heart, Van Halen, Whitesnake, more Bowie, more Petty, until there wasn’t a megabyte to spare. And as the little status bar filled out, Star Lord came back to the counter clutching two records. ‘Out of the Blue,’ by ELO, and ‘Rumours’ by Fleetwood Mac. 

“Good choices, Star Lord,” you said, ejecting the Zune and handing it over to him. “Hope you like mine!”

He smiled warmly, holding up the records. “Thanks for these.” Then he turned towards the door, Rocket hot on his heels and looking shifty. “I’ll be back for more songs in a month. I’ll pay you back then!”

You could have just given him the cable. Saved yourself the bother of being ransacked again by a talking raccoon.


End file.
